Tu n'est qu'un homme
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Alors qu'il est complètement ivre, Pauly dit quelque chose à Lucci qui pourrait le faire changer


Tu n'est qu'un homme

Sur Water Seven, le soleil se lève avec entrain au dessus de tout les bâtiments pourtant si haut sans se soucier du fait qu'ils réveillent la population. Il darde ses rayons lumineux sur tout ce qui se trouve à sa porté faisant entrer sa chaleur dans les maisons, caressant de sa douce lumière les visages endormis des habitants. Sur le quai numéro un, un homme se dresse sur un squelette de bateau observant l'astre lumineux qui comme chaque jour n'en fait qu'à sa tête, malgré la beauté de celui ci, il ne semble pas le remarquer, il fixe l'horizon ses cheveux blonds flottant au vent. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas la joyeuse cacophonie des ouvriers de Galley la Company qui entre sur le chantier prêt à travailler et à honorer la réputation des ouvriers de la cité sur l'eau.

- Hey Lucci c'est pas Pauly la haut demanda Kaku

Le dénommé Lucci leva les yeux et fut étonné de voir son collègue aussi sérieux mais il ne répondit pas

- Tu devrais aller le voir ajouta le plus jeune

- Pourquoi s'étonna le brun

- Lucci soupira Kaku, c'est ton ami il aime discuter avec toi et c'est réciproque alors vas voir ce qu'il à

- N'importe quoi c'est ridicule répondit le brun tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis gentil avec lui, c'est de la comédie

- Bien sur ironisa Kaku et moi j'adore danser avec une salade de fruits sur la tête

Lucci écarquilla les yeux, certes le jeune blond était le seul qui osait lui faire des réflexions et la plupart du temps il le laissait faire, Kaku était rentrer très jeune dans le CP9 et Lucci l'avait pris sous son aile, il le considérait comme son petit frère. Mais il trouvait que ses derniers temps, il prenait trop d'assurance. Il allait lui faire remarquer mais celui ci lui mit un coup de pied aux fesses avant de se sauver en courant, il escalada un bâtiment en hurlant

- Vas y je le dirai à personne

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut, Lucci mit la main devant les yeux en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de tuer son ami en le faisant extrêmement souffrir puis il se tourna vers Pauly c'était étrange de le voir comme ça, lui qui d'habitude riait pour un rien et faisait tout pour faire sourire les autres, des l'aurore semblait aujourd'hui différent. Le brun grimpa sur la carcasse de bateau et s'approcha discrètement, le blond ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer puisque qu'il continuait de fixer le lointain, les yeux vide de toutes émotions. Le brun en profita donc pour observer plus en détail son collègue, il avait bien entendu remarquer qu'il était beau mais le fait qu'il fasse le pitre sans arrêt lui avait fait arrêter là son jugement. Maintenant qu'il le voyait calme aussi sérieux, il le trouva sexy mais il refoula cette idée car le membre du CP9 ne se laissait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de son ami qui eut un sursaut.

- Salut Pauly lui dit il

Le blond fixa son ami comme si il s'agissait d'une forme de vie extra terrestre puis comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton marche, il sourit et tapa sur l'épaule de Lucci

- Hey Lucci, et ben mec t'est pas au boulot si tu crois que je vais le faire à ta place tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil

Puis ils se servit de ses cordes pour descendre rapidement du bateau en laissant un Lucci complètement abasourdi.

- Mais c'était quoi ça ? D'habitude il me casse les pieds jusqu'à épuisé mon capital patience, et là il me parle à peine et se tire

Après s'être remis de ce fait anormal, il rejoignit Kaku qui était entrain de poncer un morceau de bois. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, le jeune homme se releva et lui dit

- Waouh il à comprit que t'étais un gros con insensible et sans cœur

- Kaku menaça Lucci

- Ba quoi c'est vrai tu pourrais sourire un peu t'amuser

- Rappelle moi pourquoi nous somme là déclara Lucci

Kaku se renferma aussitôt comme si on venait de lui dire une chose particulièrement blessante, il abaissa sa casquette pour cacher ses yeux, il s'en alla, Kalifa qui arrivait le salua une fois à sa hauteur.

- Ça va Kaku ?

- Mise à part que ce mec est un abruti ça va

Et il reprit son chemin, la secrétaire d'Iceburg poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea rapidement vers Lucci

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Rien c'est lui qui oublie pourquoi on est là

- Il est jeune met toi à sa place, il s'est fait des amis, il aime être ici, il se sent chez lui alors ne gache pas tout

Elle partit à son tour, Lucci la regarda partir en se demandant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui bordel de merde

Pauly lui parle à peine, Kaku l'engueule et Kalifa lui fait la morale, journée de merde en perspective. Et il avait totalement raison, les deux premiers l'évitaient avec brio et la dernière ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler qu'il agissait toujours comme le dernier des crétins. Le soir venu après avoir longuement réfléchi il décida de savoir ce qui arrivait à Pauly mais celui ci s'était déjà envolé, il avait également prit la décision de se réconcilier avec Kaku. Il marchait la tête basse quand il aperçut son ami au long nez

- Kaku cri t'il

Celui ci hésita mais attendit que son ami soit à sa portée

- Faut qu'on parle

Le blond ne répondit passionnément

- Ecoute je suis désolé j'ai tendance à être trop sévère avec toi et j'oublie que tu n'est pas moi

- J'aimerais que tu voit le monde comme eux le voit répondit Kaku en montrant les hommes de la Galley Company

- Tu sais bien que ça n'arriveras jamais répondit tristement Lucci

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais

Lucci sourit et lui donna un grand coup sur la tête

- Ah putain mais qu'est ce tu fout

- C'est pour le coup de pied de tout à l'heure

- Ah oui désolé

Ils partirent en direction de leurs appartement, en effet avant de réduire les dépenses ils avaient emménageait ensemble près du chantier. Une fois rentré, Kaku prit sa douche pendant que le brun préparait à manger, puis Lucci partit se lavait pendant que le blond jouait au jeu vidéo. l'escargophone sonna, il décrocha

- Kaku c'est Blueno

Le blond poussa un grand soupir, il s'entendait très bien avec Kalifa car leur caractère était proche, et avec Lucci qui l'avait quasiment élevé en revanche il détestait son collègue.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux demanda t'il

- Passe moi Lucci

- Il est sous la douche il t'emmerde

- Espèce de salle gosse râla Blueno, tu ne paie rien pour attendre dépêche toi d'obéir

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur tu te...

- Kaku l'interrompis Lucci, la sonnerie de l'escargophone l'ayant interpellé

Il attrapa l'appareil et continua

- On ne parle pas comme ça à ses supérieurs

Il fit un clin d'oeil au blond qui explosa de rire, le brun n'aimait pas non plus son collègue qui prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à ridiculiser Kaku.

- Qu'est ce que je peut faire pour ton service ?

- Déjà ramener ce sale gosse à la raison et de deux ton pote Pauly est dans mon bar bourré comme c'est pas permis et il emmerde les clients

- C'est bon j'arrive

Depuis quelques temps c'était devenu une habitude qu'on l'appelle des que le blond faisait une connerie. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil que Kaku était sur ses talons

- Si tu crois que je vais rater une occasion d'emmerder Blueno

- Allez il fait sa crise d'ado et c'est tomber sur moi * rigola Lucci

Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre au bar ou ils eurent la confirmation que Pauly avait trop bu. Il était debout sur une table et chantait ou plutôt hurlait des chansons sans queue ni tête. Kaku sauta à côté de lui et l'homme ivre le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de te voir lui dit il, viens on va chanter l'hymne des ouvriers de la Galley t'est d'accord

- Cool dit Kaku à trois, un, deux, trois

_(A chanter sur l'air de Virginia Company de Pocahontas)_

_Il est huit heures et demi, au travail les amis_

_Les navires parfaits viennent d'ici, Galley la Company_

_Tout les jours nous sommes ravis de travailler ici_

_Quitte à y laisser la vie, Galley la Company_

_Nos bateaux sont d'or, vive Galley la Company_

_Dans les quais de la Company, les outils sont diamants_

_Notre courage est infini et nos mains sont d'argent_

_Une réparation par ci, une construction par là_

_On sait tout faire ici, vive Galley la Company_

_Pour Dieu pour l'or et pour la vie Galley la Company_

D'un côté Lucci, enviait son ami d'être aussi libre dans sa tête mais bon il était venu chercher son ami et par regarder Kaku faire le pitre avec, sans compter que Blueno perdait patience et se mit à gueuler

- Putain mais grand crétin chope le et fait le descendre au lieu de t'amuser

Pour toute réponse Kaku lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur, le patron du bar regarda Lucci avec insistance.

- Tu compte le laissait faire demanda t'il

- J'ai rien vu

- Vraiment ? Je te le jure vous me le paierez tout les deux

Lucci haussa les épaules pas vraiment effrayé par la menace, puis monta sur la table pour attraper Kaku par la gauche et Pauly par la droite, il les fit descendre, avant de sortir, le plus jeune se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans une dernière blague, il lança un coup de pied ouragan qui fit s'écrouler le bar. Lucci le fit sortir en dissimulant un sourire. Pauly leur sourit en lançant un

- De toute façon je l'aimais pas lui, au fait Lucci t'est sacrement beau ce soir

- Ok dit Kaku je crois que je vais vous laissait

- Non je te préviens si tu fais ça je te tue menaça Lucci

- Oh tu sais la mort est une notion vague

Il sourit avant de se sauver, quel salaud pensa le brun, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Pauly par la taille et que celui ci le regardait d'une manière un peu aguicheuse. Le blond venait d'ailleurs de faire glisser sa main sur le postérieur de Lucci qui piqua un fard.

- Pauly s'indigna le brun

- T'as un joli petit cul hi

- Nom de Dieu je suis maudit pensa t'il, il se mit en route vers l'appartement du blond qui ne cessait de tenter de mettre ses mains sous le tee shirt ou le pantalon du brun. Ils croisèrent deux vieilles femmes qui leurs sourirent en déclarant.

- Oh quel beau couple de joli garçons

Pauly avait rigoler en disant un joyeux merci tandis que Lucci était passer à un rouge encore plus prononcé. Une fois arrivé à destination, le brun assit son ami sur le lit, il lui enleva ses éternels lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet puis tenta de faire de même avec sa veste, mais Pauly décida que ce n'était pas juste, et essaya à son tour d'enlever le tee shirt de son ami qui repoussa ses mains avant de tenter de lui enlever sa veste, Pauly essaya à son tour, le brun excédé lui demanda

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais

- T'essaye de me dessaper alors je fait pareil

- Non mais je te jure tu m'auras tout fait

- Pas vrai ! Se plaignit le blond

Lucci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je rigole avec toi alors que tu m'as éviter toute la journée

Le blond ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'importance des paroles de Lucci car il continuait de sourire. Le brun soupira et se dit que de toute façon il n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions aujourd'hui, il allait partir mais Pauly le retint

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi

- Quoi ? S'étonna Lucci

- Steuplait je veux pas dormir tout seul

Si Kaku avait été là il se serait bien marrer, enfin le brun se dit que de toute façon qu'il dorme ici ou chez lui ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Il se mit donc à côté du blond qui souriait, très heureux, il vint se blottir contre Lucci qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si le blond n'en pincer pas pour lui. Si il n'avait pas été un agent du gouvernement, il se serait peut être laisser aller à séduire son collègue.

- Tu m'as l'air heureux lui dit Lucci

- Pourquoi je le serais pas je suis bien ici, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'est jamais heureux toi

- Je sais pas peut être parce que je dois constamment sauver le monde

- C'est pas possible ajouta Pauly tu n'est qu'un homme tu ne pas sauver le monde, tu devrais te contenter du bonheur de vivre le moment présent

Et sur ces belles paroles il s'endormit, l'espace d'un instant Lucci s'était demandé si le blond était vraiment ivre parce que la phrase qu'il venait de sortir était plutôt profonde. Il se mit à réfléchir, de toutes les missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble celle ci était celle qui les avaient changés et peut être qu'ils n'arriverait jamais à vivre autre part qu'ici entouré des gens de Water Seven, il s'endormit une idée des plus folles envahissant son cerveau. Quand Pauly se réveilla il avait mal à la tête, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux en utilisant toute la motivation dont il était capable. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

- WAAAAAAH

- Non mais oh ça va pas de gueuler comme ça dit Lucci en se réveillant en sursaut

- Mais qu'est ce que tu... enfin je veux dire pourquoi...

- Déjà tu te calme continua le brun, je vais faire du café et après je t'expliquerais tout.

Sur ce il partit en cuisine, le blond le suivit, quand ce fut près ils s'assirent à la table et Lucci lui expliqua tout.

- Oh c'est pas vrai chouina le blond, je suis pathétique

- En fait c'était amusant qui eut cru que tu chantais si bien

Pauly rigola et observa Lucci, celui ci avait l'air différent, il avait l'air heureux, c'était étrange.

- T'as l'air un peu différent de d'habitude, qu'est ce qui s'est passé

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a ouvert les yeux a partir d'aujourd'hui tout va changeait

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit paniqua Pauly

- T'inquiète rien de gênant

- Ouf

- Non le plus gênant c'est quand tu m'a peloter les fesses

- QUOI ?!

- Ne crie pas, et puis c'est pas grave t'étais ivre mort

Pauly rougit et n'osa plus parler, ils partirent au boulot ensemble, mais une fois arrivé il se dirigea vers Kaku et lui parla de son idée

- T'est sérieux ?

- Evidemment alors ?

- Je suis à mort avec toi et Kalifa le sera aussi c'est sur.

Comme prévu elle acquiesça, ils allèrent donc voir Iceburg qui était la première phase du plan, ils lui avouèrent tout, le fait qu'ils soit membre du CP9, leur missions. Bien que surpris par cet aveu, le maire de la cité sur l'eau resta calme.

- Pourquoi avoir tout avoué ?

- On veut rester ici dit Kaku on veut vivre ici en tant qu'ouvrier de la Galley Company, je vous en prie laissez nous rester

- Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance sourit Iceburg

Lucci lui expliqua la seconde partie de son plan, le maire fut d'accord et convoqua les chefs de la Galley Company et leur expliqua tout. Ils dévisagèrent les ex espions.

- Quand t'as parler de tout changer j'avoue que j'avais pas penser à ça dit Pauly

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuille c'est normal répondit Lucci

- On va vous aider les gars dit Tileston

Le plan était simple, provoquer un accident afin de faire croire à la mort de Lucci Kaku et Kalifa afin que Blueno s'en aille en informant le CP9 de leur décès ainsi ils pourrait vivre en paix dans la cité sur l'eau. En début d'après midi, Pauly courut chercher Blueno à son bar

- Vite viens y'a eu un accident, Lucci, Kaku et Kalifa sont gravement blessé

- Quoi s'étonna le patron

Ils coururent jusqu'au chantier, ou Iceburg et les contremaitres pleuraient, un médecin lui aussi mit dans la confidence vint annoncer la nouvelle à Pauly.

- Je suis désolé mais quand je suis arrivé c'était trop tard

- Comment ça dit Pauly en commençant à pleurer

- Kalifa s'est fracassé le crâne, Kaku à le corps brisé quand à Lucci il s'est fait transpercer par un mat et à succombé à son hémorragie

Blueno s'approcha des corps, il y avait beaucoup de sang. Le médecin s'approcha de lui

- Il y à d'autres morts et pas mal de blessé qui ont été transporté à l'hôpital

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé

- D'après ce que j'ai comprit la carcasse de bateau est sortit de son socle et s'est retourné

Blueno avait du mal à croire que les meilleurs membres du CP9 ait pu se faire tuer aussi facilement mais la preuve était sous ses yeux. Leurs corps sans vie gisaient dans une mare de sang.

Quelques jours plus tard Blueno avait fermé son bar et quitter la ville. Les ex espions qui s'étaient cachés le temps du départ du dernier membre du CP9 avait repris le travail. Les ouvriers de Galley la Company avait eu quelques appréhension mais il était clair que leurs collègues voulait vraiment changer de vie. Puis ce qu'il les avaient vraiment convaincus c'était le nouveau comportement de Lucci, il était souriant agréable à vivre, c'était un changement radical. Profitant de sa nouvelle vie, le grand brun faisait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osait faire jusqu'à maintenant. Un soir, Pauly vint voir Lucci.

- Ça te dit de venir boire un verre chez moi

- Avec plaisir sourit le brun

Ils se donnèrent rendez vous une heure plus tard, lorsque Lucci arriva il eut un bug, Pauly portait un jean serrant,il était torse nu une serviette sur la tête quelques gouttes dégoulinait.

- Désolé j'ai ranger un peu, du coup j'étais à la bourre pour me doucher

- Euh c'est pas grave

- Vas y rentre assis toi, j'arrive

Il partit une minute et revint avec un tee shirt noir, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humide. Il demanda à Lucci ce qu'il voulait boire.

- Une bière si t'as

- Pas de problème

Il prit deux bières dans le frigo en donna une à son ami, celui ci lui tendit une enveloppe, il s'assit, l'attrapa, et sortit plusieurs feuilles qui indiquait que toutes ses dettes avaient été payés.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as offert une nouvelle vie alors je t'en offre une déclara le brun, par contre arrête les jeux d'argents

Pauly se jeta sur son ami l'enlaça fermement, Lucci passa ses bras autour de son dos, le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se retira

- Désolé

- C'est rien t'inquiète, t'as déjà fait pire

Il se rappela avoir peloter les fesses de son ami et rougit. Mais il n'y repensa pas longtemps, Lucci venait de lui sauter dessus et l'embrassait passionnément, il y répondit ardemment.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pauly

- T'est sérieux là tu me demande pourquoi je t'embrasse

- Ba c'est à dire que...

- Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais ne te pose pas de questions

Pauly sourit et amena son ami jusqu'à lui, pour un nouveau baiser, cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait pleine de surprises.

* Petit hommage à CDZ abridged que j'adore


End file.
